Sunset
by brubbs
Summary: Há muito tempo não existia um pôr do sol tão bonito em Konoha. Naruto podia constar isso agora que estava ali no monte, na companhia dela. {One Shot / The Last Movie}


_**Uma oneshot do filme The Last.**_

_**E claro, em comemoração ao ship canon.**_

_**CHUPA MUNNNNNNNNDOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**E dedico às Alices mais devassas desse mundo, deleitem-se. xD**_

* * *

><p>Há muito tempo não existia um pôr do sol tão bonito em Konoha.<p>

Naruto podia constar isso agora que estava ali no monte, na companhia _dela._ No entanto, aquele factício momento, não era de longe, feliz.

Enquanto o sol dava seus últimos suspiros do dia, ao seu lado, Hinata parecia uma incógnita, e, ele não podia se lembrar da última vez que a vira assim.

Sentia-se frustrado, incapaz de dizer algo que a confortasse, assim como naquela vez na morte do seu primo. Neji havia morrido para protegê-los, e ainda assim, quem o consolou foi ela, ela… A pessoa que deveria estar mais devastada.

Mal pôde disfarçar a pressão que suas mãos fizeram ao se apertar.

– Hinata… Eu… – Ele se esforçou para dizer, mas ele não encontrava palavras. Logo ele, que sempre tinha uma carta na manga, logo ele que era o especialista em motivar as pessoas, mas, diante dela ele não tinha palavra alguma.

No entanto, ela não o olhou. Seus olhos perolados ofuscavam os últimos raios da tarde, sua expressão era vazia, e, isso era extremamente perturbador.

Ele nunca a vira tão melancólica.

Uma brisa esvoaçou seus longos cabelos, alcançando a vista de Naruto.

E o primeiro sentimento que o alcançou foi a culpa. Porque ele a achou tão bela naquele momento que quis tocá-la. Seus longos cabelos negros que esvoaçavam como cortinas, despertou um sentimento que há muito tempo não sentia. Era uma sensação de paz. Uma sensação confusa. Como podia se sentir em paz em um momento como aquele? Tal sentimento o assustava.

Certeza que agora ele estava com os olhos arregalados – mas ele estava longe de se importar em ser pego olhando-a daquele jeito.

A brisa, enfim, parou. Mas o falhar do coração de Naruto continuava.

Hinata continuava tão silenciosa como um gato noturno, e o silêncio era algo realmente perturbador. Naruto odiava o silêncio – todos bem sabiam, afinal, era um tagarela nato – mas agora, naquele momento, dizer algo parecia tão errado. Ele só queria que o tempo parasse, ele só queria observá-la mais um pouco, e, ele ao menos sabia responder o porquê.

Hinata era realmente bonita, ele observou. Seus cabelos negros como o ébano, seus olhos perolados herdados de seu clã, a sua postura, a calma que a sua presença transmitia, sua pele alva e macia – sim, Naruto estava reprimindo seus braços no lugar para não tocá-la – o modo como seu peito subia lentamente quando respirava, sua voz, o seu cheiro. Hinata era a personificação de uma deusa.

"_Como você nunca percebeu o quão linda ela é, seu idiota?"_, era essa a pergunta que perambulava em sua mente como um sino.

Junto com um arrepio na espinha – que o fez fechar os olhos de puro êxtase – algo em seu coração martelou.

Naruto não podia descrever que sentimento era aquele, – e talvez, só talvez – nunca compreenderia. Mas ele sabia que a partir daquele momento ele estava perdido. Sabia que dali em diante, protegeria Hinata de todos os males do mundo, nem que isso custasse sua vida.

Mas agora ele precisava ampará-la. Ser o seu pilar ao menos uma vez

– Hinata… chan…

E ela não precisava saber a decisão que havia tomado.

Não.

Não.

Ele só ia se certificar de deixá-la bem naquele momento.

Seus olhos opacos e quase sem vida olharam-no de sobressaio, curiosa. Ele nunca a chamara assim. Dessa vez sua voz pareceu alcançá-la.

– Naruto-kun… – Ela sussurrou.

Ele não impediu o impulso e nem o seu corpo traidor. Amparou-a em seus braços em um abraço bem apertado. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Hinata, eu vou trazer Hanabi de volta para você, eu prometo. Não vou deixar que nada aconteça a ela. Não vou deixar você perder ninguém importante, nunca mais! Juro pela minha vida!

– Naruto… – Ela sussurrou de volta – Eu vou com você.

Ele não poderia negar isso a ela.

– Afinal… Foi isso que o Neji disse, não é? Minha vida não era mais minha. – Naruto sorriu.

– Sim…

Ele observou novamente o pôr do sol por cima de seus ombros, sem deixá-la.

– Vamos fazer isso juntos.

Há muito tempo não existia um pôr do sol tão bonito em Konoha.


End file.
